Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by ihearttennant
Summary: Jacket fic. Jack begins to search for his fair Juliet. But by the time he gets back, will she still love him? Contains storylines for other Losties. Rated M for later chapters. Sex and Language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Juliet sat, staring out at the ocean

Disclaimer – I don't own it. Never will. Unfortunately.

Summary – Jacket story. Will Jack ever get back to his fair Juliet? And will she give up on him, finally, after three and a half years? Rated M for language and sex.

Hope you like it Xx

Juliet sat, staring out at the ocean. It had been at three and a half years since Jack and the others had left the island, so why was she keeping her hopes alive? He wasn't coming back for her, he had made that abundantly clear when he had chosen to go off into the jungle with Kate, and had not returned. She remembered his empty promise. _We'll leave this island together_. Instead, he was probably married to Kate, starting a family, while she wasted away on the island, drinking rum, lamenting about how she was back at square one – no longer close to seeing Rachel and Julian, no closer to him. So if she hated him so much, why did she still love him? Why did she feel guilty after sex with Sawyer? It had been comforting, this sort of relationship with Sawyer, comforting for both of them – they were each other's second choice, used to fill the gaps in their hearts. Sex had become more frequent over time, it was a miracle she hadn't become pregnant. But she didn't care – if she did get pregnant, what would it matter? What could she possibly have to live for? He wasn't coming back, not for her.

Jack sat, staring out at the ocean. He was drinking vodka from a small metal flask, thinking about how he had left her, stranded on that island. Drinking helped him to momentarily forget how he had betrayed her, how she could be dead on that island, him not knowing it despite having caused it.

"Jack. You really need to ease up on the alcohol. You won't be able to think straight if you keep drinking this much".

Jack turned to his left to see Benjamin Linus sitting down beside him. It had been six months since they had met in the funeral parlour and taken Jeremy Bentham's body, and started their plans to return to the island. So far they had located Hurley, and Sayid, but Kate and Sun were still refusing to go back. Sun said she had her own plans. Kate was adamant that Aaron would not return. Then there was Desmond. Jack hadn't seen him since they paddled away from Penny's boat. But Jack had a feeling that Sayid knew where he was. Ben had been on the hunt for Penny, and Jack knew that nothing good could come of that, so they all told Ben that they had no idea who she was. They had only briefly heard her name in passing, from Desmond, who was still on the island. Again, they had to lie, and slowly the lies became poison in their lives, destroying each one of them slowly. But Jack knew, that if they were ever going to go back to the island, they had to find Desmond. And that would mean trouble.

"It helps ease the pain, Ben, surely you of all people know about pain."

"Have you managed to talk to Kate yet, Jack?"

"No, and I don't want to. She has made herself very clear".

"But Jack, I thought she was the love of your life?"

"Yeah Ben, so did I. Guess I was wrong, I guess I loved…"

Jack trailed off, hoping to cover his tracks. Ben would never let him go back to the island if he knew it was for Juliet. As far as Ben was concerned, Juliet would always belong to him.

"I guess I loved the chase, that's all".

_Good work, Shepard, _he thought _not thinly veiled at all!_

"Look, lets just get to work, huh? Once we get all of them together, how are we going to go back? By plane, again? Or are we going to have to swim this time?"

"Neither Jack. Once you have everyone, you will have to get on a boat, and sail. That's it. Just put the boat in the water, and the island will do the rest. But for now, lets just work on bringing everyone together, shall we? Call me when you have talked to Kate".

With that, Ben walked to his car and drove off. Jack however, continued to stare at the ocean, filled with hope that he would see Juliet again. Thousands of miles away, Juliet smiled, staring out at the ocean, filled with a fleeting sense of happiness that she could not explain.

Coming soon: Sex with Sawyer! Kate and Jack showdown! Sayid finds Desmond!! All this and more…stay tuned! Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet was in the makeshift kitchen on the island, making herself a late dinner

My first go at writing smut, it's still a bit tame but I tried! Don't make fun of me lol ;) Enjoy! Xx

Juliet was in the makeshift kitchen on the island, making herself a late dinner. She had offered to stay up and keep the fires alight. Everyone else had gone to bed. Bernard and Rose had stayed up for a while to keep her company, but in the end she insisted that they go to bed and get some rest. So here she was, alone, making herself oatmeal and fruit for dinner. Or at least, she thought she was alone, until she heard a low voice behind her, one she had come to know quite well.

"Haven't you had enough of oatmeal yet, Jules?"

Juliet turned around to face Sawyer, who was standing inches away from her.

"Yes, I have, James. But I was very…hungry".

As she said those words, Juliet felt desire rushing through her, and she could sense that Sawyer felt it too.

"Well, how bout I fill you up, buttercup".

Before she knew what was happening, Juliet was being lifted onto the kitchen table. She wrapped her legs around Sawyer's waist, and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him passionately, forcefully, and he kissed her back. She could feel his hands slide under her t-shirt and onto the back of her bra. She gave a small moan when she felt him undo her bra. _Time to move, _Juliet thought.

"Maybe…we should take this…to the…tent?"

Sawyer pulled away from her slightly, so he was looking at her, and Juliet saw a sexy grin developing on his face.

"Why don't we just stay here? No-one is around, and don't you find the fact that we could get caught kinda hot?"

Sawyer nibbled at Juliet's neck, and she knew he was right.

"Well, Jules, What do you say?"

Juliet grabbed Sawyer by his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She pulled her top over her head, and discarded her bra onto the sand. With a sense of urgency now, she pulled Sawyer's shirt off him and started to undo his jeans. She reached inside and grabbed his cock – so hard, and big. Sawyer pulled her hand out of his crotch, which left Juliet surprised.

"What's the matter? You don't want to?" She said, growing angrier by the second.

"Nuh uh, Barbie, it's your turn tonight".

With that, Sawyer pushed her back on the table so that she was lying down. He hungrily pulled her shorts off her, and her underpants with them. Juliet stifled a moan when she felt a hot sensation on her vagina, and couldn't hold the moans of pleasure at the feelings of Sawyer's warm tongue. He circled her clit and ran his tongue up and down her folds. The pleasure was becoming too much for Juliet.

"Oh God! James! I want you, now! I can't hold on, I want you NOW!"

She felt Sawyer enter her, and she let out a gasp. They moved together, rhythmically, not looking at each other. She could feel the orgasm coming, growing, and she knew he was almost ready to come. Suddenly there it was.

"Oh god, Sawyer!"

"Oh Juliet!"

They came together, in each other's arms. They stayed holding each other for a while, but Juliet knew he was thinking of Kate. Not that it mattered – the whole time she had been thinking of Jack.

Jack walked down the driveway of the house he had known so well before. He could see Aaron's nightlight coming the second story, and felt a pang of guilt. He saw movement inside – Kate was in the kitchen, stacking the dishwasher. He stood outside the front door, for god knows how long, until he worked up enough courage to push the doorbell. He could hear Kate stop what she was doing, and reach inside a pot on the top cupboard where the gun was kept. No wonder she was getting the gun - it was 11:30 at night. Suddenly the door swang open, and Kate let out a sigh of relief – or was it pity?

"What are you doing here, Jack, at this time of night? You scared me half to death!"

"We have to talk, Kate, about the island".

"No, Jack, I'm done talking about that fucking island".

She tried to shut the door, but Jack put his foot out to stop it and let himself into the foyer.

"You don't understand Kate, we need to go back. It's not an option, we have to go back!"

"No Jack! I am not taking Aaron back to the island! I have told you a million times that I won't go back. And why are you so keen to go the island anyway?"

There was an awkward silence. He couldn't tell her, she would never agree to go back for Juliet.

"It's not important. What's important is that we have to go back!"

"No, Jack it is important. Tell me why you want to go back".

"No".

"Jack, tell me".

"No".

"Oh Jack for Christ's sake, TELL ME!"

"ITS FOR JULIET! I want to go back and find Juliet".

Kate gave a hoarse laugh and turned away from him. He knew she was crying.

"You want to go back…for her? You spent two years living here with me, you said you loved me, and now you are coming to me for help so that you can go and find another woman? Give me a break, Jack! Wait…is she why you started drinking again? Because you were in love with her, because you wanted her? You BASTARD!"

"Kate, I'm sorry, I thought I loved you, I truly did, but…"

"But you didn't. Yeah, I see now. You never loved me, not really. You know, maybe I should go back huh? For Sawyer. Yeah you know what Jack, let's go back!"

There was a silence as Kate contemplated what she just said. Sure, it was in anger, but there was a truth to it. She had done what he had asked, she had found his daughter, and she had even dreamt about seeing him again.

"Jack. I will go back. But without Aaron. He stays here".

"No, Kate we all have to go back, that's how it will work".

"NO JACK! Aaron is staying here, he is never going back to that island, do you hear me? NEVER! Now get out. I need to think some more. I will call you when I'm ready to discuss whatever plans you have to go back. Now go!"

Jack walked back towards his car. He tried to grasp the gravity of this situation – he was one step closer to the island, to Juliet.

Sayid walked up a driveway to a quaint house in the middle of the Scottish countryside. He could hear laughter inside, a man and a woman's laughter resonated out to him. He walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. He was certainly nervous about this; he had dreaded it, as there would be severe consequences. But it was the right thing to do. Suddenly the door opened, and a man he had come to know well stood shell shocked in the middle of the doorway.

"Long time, no see, Brother".


	3. Chapter 3

"This is it mate

"This is it mate. You owe me 45.00"

Sayid paid the taxi driver 45 quid and stepped out of the car. He looked out over the English countryside and turned around to face the small cottage. He began walking up the driveway towards the quaint cottage and stepped onto the porch. He stood outside the door for several minutes before finally deciding to ring the doorbell. The gravity of that split second decision was weighing down on him. That single movement of his finger would change everything. He could hear footsteps thundering down a hallway, and then suddenly the door was wrenched open.

"Sayid?"

Penelope Widmore stood in the doorway, stunned at the presence of a man she never expected to see again. Sayid wasn't sure how long they stood there, in silence. Finally, Penny spoke.

"I take it that you are here to speak to Desmond?"

"Uh, Yeah, if he is available"

"Sure, come in."

Sayid stepped into the hallway. Their home was warm, with a faint smell of lavender. On the table in the hallway stood photo of the couple and their families. Sayid noticed the photo of Charles Widmore, and instantly a deep hate rose within him, as he thought of his dead wife. He absent-mindedly fiddled with his wedding ring. He still wore it, even after all this time, but to be without it made him feel incomplete, and bare.

"Wait here a minute, I'll let him know that you are here".

Penny walked hastily into a room at the back of the house. He could tell that she was uncomfortable with his presence at their house, the one place they regarded as safe. Sayid heard hushed voices, a door slamming and heavy footsteps, and then Desmond appeared at the end of the hallway. He was clean-shaven, and a little thinner than the last time Sayid had seen him. Sayid heard a car start up and pull out of the driveway.

"Penny just had to run some errands", Desmond said, even though both men knew she was being sent away until Sayid had left.

"Don't worry, if I were here to kill her you would both be dead right now".

Desmond, knowing deep down that this was true, gestured into the room behind him, and Sayid walked into the lounge room and sat down.

"Listen, Desmond, I'll make this quick. I have come to warn you that – well, you and Penny are in danger. I was sent here to kill her, by Benjamin Linus, who I now work for – just let me finish Desmond, you can ask questions after – Ben is seeking vengeance for the death of his daughter Alexandra, and he holds Charles Widmore responsible, and so wishes to make him feel the pain of losing a child. It took a long time to find you – and I'm sorry that I have to undo all of your hard work. But, that is not the only reason I have come. Jeremy Bentham is dead. I assume you know who Jeremy Bentham is?"

Desmond looked shocked, and scared, and angry all at the same time. He couldn't believe that they had been found; Locke had said that he and Penny would be safe from Ben; he said that the island would protect them. But now that he was gone, how would that be possible?

"Yeah, brother, I know who he is. He came and told me about the terrible things that have been happening on the island. He told me about the deaths, about how the sickness had re-emerged, and how a lot of our friends would never be the same. And how it was all our fault, for leaving, for making the island angry. Is that what he told you?"

"Sort of, yes. But Desmond, he was right about one thing. We need to go back. We have to go back to the island. It's the only way to keep ourselves, and the others we left behind safe."

"There is no way that I am leaving Penny, not when I just found her again, no way!"

"Listen Desmond, you know what Bentham said. Deep down, you know that he is right. You know I'm right. And who knows? Penny might even be able to come with you. If that were the case, would you go back?"

"You know I would, Sayid."

"Just think about it. Because all of us that left the island, we all have to go back. All of us together, or it will never work".

Sayid rose from his chair, and made for the back door.

"Listen Desmond, if I were you, I would move away from this town, somewhere new, and hide yourself well this time, because Ben is hell bent on finding you."

"Why are you telling me this, Sayid? Don't you work for him?"

"I'm telling you this, because you can trust me."

And with those parting words, Sayid walked out of the door, down the driveway, and into the taxi that was waiting for him, ready to take him back to the world that he hated so much.

"Where to today, Mr Shepherd?"

"Uh, Korea, Mandy. I'm meeting an old friend."

"Very good Mr Shepherd. Here are all of your boarding passes. Have a nice flight."

Jack, Kate, Aaron, Hurley and Sayid made their way past security and into the flight lounge.

"Are you sure this is going to work Jack? I don't want to fly Aaron half way across the world for nothing, you know."

"Jack is right, Kate. The only way to get Sun on board is a surprise attack, with all of us there. Otherwise she will never agree to go back." Hurley said.

All five of them sat in silence, waiting for the flight to begin boarding, all of them realising that this trip was make or break in their journey back to the island.

A.N. – Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long since that last update, work has been a real bitch recently!! Updates may be a couple of weeks apart from now on, as I am working on another story called "The Island brought us together", which is about Dan and Charlotte's journey on the island. Anyway, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet sat on her own corner of the beach, far away from the camp that she lived at with the other survivors. She sat, sipping from a bottle of Dharma Initiative rum she had kept for a 'special occasion', but since Jack left she hadn't felt any occasion to be special. However, tonight was especially depressing for some reason, and she felt getting shit-faced was the best way to combat her depression. Juliet had been thinking about Jack a lot recently, especially if she was not busy. As she was sitting on the beach, drinking herself into oblivion, Juliet started to recall their first night together. It was just after Charlie had drowned at the Looking Glass station. Jack and half of the camp had returned to the beach, and Juliet was the first to greet them.

"Hey, what happened, are you OK? Where are the others?" She hurriedly asked.

"I'll tell you later" was his reply, and he didn't talk to anyone after that, and retreated to his tent.

After three hours of Jack hiding in his tent, it was starting to get dark. Juliet decided to take matters into her own hands. She stormed over to his tent, ripped the tarp aside and stood facing him with her hands on her hips. Jack looked up at her, with a crooked smile on his face, clearly amused by an angry Juliet.

"Can I help you, Juliet?"

"Yeah, you can stop being suck a dick and just tell me what happened, how about that?"

"Look, not much happened. We managed to contact the freighter; they should be here any day now. Except…" He trailed off and looked away.

Juliet kneeled down to meet him face to face.

"What happened Jack?"

"It was Locke… he…he killed Naomi OK? And it's all my fault. I should have protected her. Just like I should have protected Charlie. And I should have killed Locke!"

Jack turned away from her, and Juliet knew he was resisting the urge to cry.

"Jack, this was so far from being your fault. All of this - it's all of our responsibility, its on all of our shoulders".

Juliet reached over and hugged him tight, trying to convey everything she felt, everything she wanted, in a single hug. Jack responded, gripping her as if his life depended on it, and they stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. Jack brought his face up to meet hers, and they stared into each other's eyes. They slowly bought their lips together, in a soft kiss, a tender, loving kiss. That kiss soon turned to one of desperation, each needed the other, and tongues were flying everywhere, clothes were being ripped off and soon they were going at it. They looked into each other's eyes, and stayed like that the whole time. After they had finished, they stayed lying together for a while, staring into each other's eyes, silently saying all the things that they couldn't say verbally. Juliet slowly got dressed, Jack's eyes not leaving her body for a second. She kissed him lightly, softly, and then left the tent, tears falling down her cheeks as she walked back to her own tent.

They had only had one other night together, just after the events at the Tempest, but it inevitably ended with her having to leave him before dawn, so that no one would find out. That was always how it would be on the island. And for a time, Juliet felt that maybe Jack loved her, only her. That feeling was slightly diminished, when Jack went running after Kate in the jungle, his surgery wound still fresh. Juliet was so angry, not just at Jack, but at herself, for falling so hard.

"Don't bleed to death, Jack".

They were her last words to him. Was he alive, or dead? Would he come back for her? Did he love her the way she loved him? Instead of pondering all of these questions, Juliet downed the last bit of rum and went to find Sawyer. She needed some cheering up.

From miles away, and miles up in the air, Jack awoke from a deep sleep. It was so strange. He had been dreaming of Juliet, sitting alone on the beach, far away from the camp, drinking rum. And he didn't know how he knew, but he knew that she was thinking of him. _She hasn't given up on me yet. There's still time._

Next time: "Flight 234 to Korea, paging passengers Jack Shepard, Hugo Reyes, Sayid Jarrah, Kate Austen and Benjamin Linus. This is your final boarding call".

P.S. Sorry for no new chapters in a while, ill try and be more consistent from now on!! Read and review my friends!!


End file.
